1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tennis rackets and pertains in particular to those which are adapted to aid a player in maintaining a proper grip on the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is elementary that the position of the tennis racket is critical when it meets the ball. That position is determined by the player's grip and with beginning players it is difficult to be sure that the racket is always being held in the correct position. Moreover, the newer player often forgets what he has been shown and permits his grip to become improper. As a consequence, the beginning player fails to achieve consistency in his grip and progress towards proficiency is delayed.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to assist a player in maintaining a proper grip at all times.
Another object of this invention is to provide the player with a ready reference to the proper grip as playing conditions change.
Still another object of this invention is to facilitate marketing of the tennis racket.